


My Jolly Sailor Bold

by DieroteRosine



Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Day 6: Pirates AU, Dialogue Heavy, Drama & Romance, Legends, M/M, Melancholy, Mermaid Oikawa Tooru, Pirate Hanamaki Takahiro, Pirate Iwaizumi Hajime, Pirate Kyoutani Kentarou, Pirate Matsukawa Issei, Pirate Yahaba Shigeru, Sad, Seijoh Week 2020, Tales of the sea, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: "Matsukawa, Sir, Hanamaki sent us because -""Because you want to hear the story of this island and your captain?" Matsukawa grumbled and the two young pirates nodded eagerly.The helmsman sighed deeply and a touch of melancholy flitted across his face."It's a sad story, do you still want to hear it?"The two pirates exchanged a look and then nodded again. "Yes please."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900825
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63
Collections: Seijoh Week 2020





	My Jolly Sailor Bold

**Author's Note:**

> I listend to the Pirates of the Caribbean Soundtrack while writing this and now I'm ready for a 100k fiction about this universe.
> 
> Anyway, have fun!

The cool sea air hit them in the face, spray splashed up the walls of the boat and above them the distant screeches of the seagulls could be heard in the air. 

The large three-master pushed its way through the deep waters off Port Haruna like a white wall of fog, waves broke on the ship's bow, soaking their figurehead in brackish seaweed water.

Kyoutani raised his head as a piercing whistle sounded above him and not a second later Yahaba slipped down on a rope next to him, landing on the deck.

With one long movement, the young pirate wiped a few strands of brown-blonde hair from his face and grinned broadly.

“Finally land in sight again. I thought we would sink in this storm and I would never smell rum and roast pork again."

The hawk in the crow's nest yawned heartily before taking Kyoutani's hand and pulling the young pirate to his feet. They were both hired together on the “Poisonous firefly” six months ago and have spent every day at sea since then.

Kyoutani, who had been assigned the bosun's post, straightened up and let his gaze wander over the rocky landscape in front of them. With one hand he tightened the gun belt around his waist and listened to the sounds of the seagulls still singing their plaintive song far away.

"Port Haruna", Yahaba muttered, "who would've thought that I would be able to experience the spectacle once in a lifetime."

Kyoutani raised his head questioningly and his best friend stared at him in disbelief. "Don't say you don't know why the captain headed for this island? Ken, it's THE story, as if you had no idea."

"What? Sorry that my parents weren't pirates and told me love stories about the sea day and night.", grumbled the blonde.

His best friend gave a dry laugh and then scratched the back of his head before glancing quickly at the steering wheel where their helmsman, navigator and captain were standing, staring in silence at the island.

Yahaba slowly pulled Kyoutani closer until they had put their heads together and Yahaba began to tell in a low voice:

"I don't know if it's true, after all it's just a legend, but it's said that our captain has been visiting this island every year on midsummer night for over ten years to wait for his past love there."

Kyoutani's eyebrows shot up and he lifted his head, his gaze fixed on the captain, who had meanwhile started talking to his first mate.

“Our captain had a lover? I thought he always said that his love is the sea and nothing else."

Yahaba nodded silently, then whispered: “That is probably true too. But back then, when our captain was a young pirate and only a boatman on a large pirate ship, he is said to have met his only true love. However, for some reason they couldn't stay together and the person promised to wait for our captain here every year. And that's why we're here. Once a year he can see them, the person why our captain still goes to sea."

Kyoutani pursed his lips sullenly. "Sounds more like a legend to me than a true story."

"That is probably because you are both still green behind the ears.", Suddenly a voice came from behind them and the two young pirates spun around, startled.

The ship's navigator, Hanamaki, stood leaning against the main mast, grinning in a cheerless grin.

"We didn't hear you, forgive us our conversations.", Yahaba rattled down quickly and stared at Kyoutani until he apologized meekly.

Hanamaki's features softened a little and the man sighed.

“You don't have to apologize. I know this story may sound implausible to you and I wouldn't believe a word of it either if I hadn't witnessed it with my own eyes. "

Yahaba and Kyoutani stared at him in disbelief. "You have?"

A melancholy smile fell on Hanamaki's lips. "Oh yeah. Many years ago, when our captain and I were still small boatsmen, I sailed with him towards Isla de Muerta. They said you could find the greatest treasure of all time there and the thought of it attracted us like moths to light. "

The man detached himself from the mast and came closer until he was leaning against the railing and the spray spurted up towards them.

“Nothing could stop us. We defied storms and winds, the octopus and the sirens and came closer and closer to our goal. But one night - it was two days before our destination - there was a mutiny and our current captain wanted to rush to the aid of the then captain and was pushed into the water. "

Kyoutani took a sharp breath. He never knew that their captain had been the victim of a mutiny.

"I still remember how I was woken up by the screaming on deck and could just see how the figure of our current captain disappeared into the depths of the sea."

The man paused for a moment and all three looked up at their helmsman and captain.

The latter smiled sadly and had his hand firmly around the railing, his gaze still fixed on the crumbling belfry in the distance.

“We didn't hear from him for two days. Everyone thought he wouldn't have survived the fall into the water, but one night we suddenly heard a noise and when everyone stepped on deck ... there he was. In the moonlight the captain stood in front of us, his clothes dried as if he hadn't sunk into the infinite depths of the sea two days earlier.

Nobody wanted to believe what they could see, because each of us had seen how he was lost and yet he was standing there. Proud and unbroken. Iwaizumi. "

Hanamaki cleared his throat and smiled mildly.

“Even if he was just a simple boatman at the time, I swore that day - I will serve under him. Under him and under no one else. Nobody knew how he had managed to escape the depths of the sea, which otherwise so voraciously devoured each of us.

It wasn't until many, many years later, when I actually went to sea under Iwaizumi, that I learned his story. "

The two young pirates looked at him impatiently, but Hanamaki shook his head.

“It would be better if you ask the helmsman. He'll be able to tell you the whole story in a little more detail than I can. Because this time _he_ was there. "

Matsukawa, the helmsman of the ship, was leaning against the steering wheel and smoking his pipe when Yahaba and Kyoutani approached him cautiously, keeping their eyes on the captain, who was staring at the island in the distance.

"Matsukawa, Sir, Hanamaki sent us because -"

"Because you want to hear the story of this island and your captain?" Matsukawa grumbled and the two young pirates nodded eagerly.

The helmsman sighed deeply and a touch of melancholy flitted across his face.

"It's a sad story, do you still want to hear it?"

The two pirates exchanged a look and then nodded again. "Yes please."

With one last drag of the pipe, Matsukawa turned and pointed to the island.

“When I first met your captain, he was already captain of a small ship. Seven other people sailed with me at that time, one of them our navigator Hanamaki. We explored the seas like no other, sailed to the edge of the world and could see the depths to fall if you sailed too far. We looked for adventure, robbed and plundered and _lived_."

He cleared his throat. "But always on midsummer night the captain got nervous and unhappy. I have known him for many days and nights now, but I had never seen him so broken as on these days. And so one day I asked him what tormented him so much that at night he sat in the crow's nest and stared at the stars. "

Again all three men looked forward to Iwaizumi, who cast long shadows over the ship in the light of the sunset and looked sadly at the land.

“He told me how he sank into the depths of the sea and someone had saved him. A person who wasn't human. Iwaizumi spoke of the _most beautiful being_ he had ever seen. This person is said to have rescued him from the bottom of the sea and brought him ashore. To this island here.”, He pointed to the island with the dilapidated houses and the collapsed church tower.

“This was the day your captain met his only true love. A being from the depths of the ocean, a person as _strong_ and _irrepressible_ as the sea, who risked their life to save a human."

In the meantime, Hanamaki had come back to them and mumbled.

“And our captain wanted to stay with them. With the being that did everything to save him. But it couldn't. It was tied to the water, just as Iwaizumi was tied to the land, and neither of them could change their fate. They were doomed forever to know about the other person and yet never be able to be with them."

Matsukawa sighed and leaned against Hanamaki. "But once a year, at midsummer, the sea allows the being to leave the water and go ashore where it met its true love."

"Port Haruna.", Yahaba mumbled quietly and Kyoutani shivered as a cool north wind hit them and the sun sank into the water with a few last rays.

And as if the sunset had been a shackle that had loosened from Iwaizumi's legs, the captain climbed onto the railing and looked down into the water.

The entire crew held their breath as a deep green glow covered the waves and a grateful smile fell on Iwaizumi's lips before he closed his eyes and let himself _fall_.

Kyoutani no longer knew when he had rushed to the railing, but the next thing he knew was that he saw Iwaizumi sink into the depths of the ocean and the sea glowed as if a thousand little fireflies were trapped in it.

Then he saw it - a being of unearthly beauty swam towards the island with Iwaizumi.

Long turquoise hair glided elegantly through the water, the waves pearled off mint green skin and a long, soft blue fin made the body almost float in the water.

It took Kyoutani's his breath away, Yahaba beside him gasped silently and Matsukawa nodded. "It's still as beautiful as it was ten years ago."

And as soon as the being and Iwaizumi had reached the beach, the long fin turned into elegant human legs and Kyoutani's heart contracted when he saw the embrace the two of them pulled each other into.

Their captain clung to the body in front of him, his head buried in the creature's neck and even if Kyoutani couldn't hear what they were saying, the sea carried their whispered declarations of love to them on deck.

The crew stared at their captain for a full moment, then Hanamaki sighed and left.

“We should give them their togetherness. Let's go men."

With these words they hoisted the sails and left the island until it was only a tiny spot on the horizon.

"What is happening to him now?" Kyoutani asked and Matsukawa smiled mildly. “Iwaizumi will show them for the next few hours how much he has missed them before he has to spend the next few months with us again.”

And when they headed back for the island the next evening, Iwaizumi was standing alone on the beach.

He didn't say a word when he climbed aboard, nor when Matsukawa asked him if everything was going according to plan.

Only the sound of the ocean could be heard as the ship lifted anchor and put to sea again -

only the sound of the ocean and, in the far distance, the sad lament of a mermaid.


End file.
